


pending apocalypse

by rikotan



Series: zombie apocalypse au [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Science Fiction, assassin organisation, future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how the apocalypse started</p>
            </blockquote>





	pending apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> events happen prior to "[a ride to nowhere](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3987367)". technically a prequel and probably an important part in understanding the whole AU.

“This is your next target,” A file was thrown across the table, and Yamada easily caught it before it slid off. Opening the file, a photo was attached to the documents about his next target. “Isn’t he relatively young? Oh wait, he’s the same age as me.” Yamada muses as he continues to scan the documents.

Nakajima Yuto.

Age, 22. Heir to the Nakajima Corporation. The Nakajima Corporation is at the forefront of research and development in all areas. An accomplished individual in the field of mechanics and physics. 

“What has this poor soul done to actually have someone hire an assassin to send him off to the other side?” Yamada had casually put his legs up on the meeting table, and Hikaru sighed. “Manners, young man.” He had swatted at Yamada’s legs, and the younger man pulled them back.

“Seems like his father is involved in some shady business with some politicians. His death would serve as a warning to his father.” Hikaru shook his head as he mumbled  _‘poor soul’_. Standing up, Yamada made a move to go back. “I’ll try to make it fast for him then. Poor soul who is caught up with the dirt of his father.”

 

* * *

 

Ryutaro had knocked on the door, and he could hear a groan from his friend. “Open up Yama-chan, I can hear you.” A bang could be heard, and Ryutaro assumes that Yamada had fallen off the bed. It amazes him how Yamada can fight so gracefully with multiple knives but is literally hopeless against gravity in his daily life. 

“What is it, Ryuu?” When Yamada opened up his room, his silver locks were standing up in different directions. A pair of thickly framed glasses were perched on his nose bridge, and Ryutaro just shook his head. “I’ve got new information about your target.” At that, Yamada had stood up straight, clearly interested in whatever information before he embarks on his mission. 

“Well, not on him. On his father.” Yamada had moved back, motioning Ryutaro to join him in his room. When he was in, Ryutaro had promptly plopped himself on Yamada’s bed, while Yamada sat across him on the floor. “Apparently they are developing a serum to increase human combat abilities. That is good and all, but I've heard that they are experimenting on human subjects.” Ryutaro had thrown a file to Yamada, similar to the one that had the mission briefing and Yuto’s documents. “Several politicians from different countries are in on this project, and apparently the results are … peculiar.” 

At that, Yamada’s eyes widened as he read the report in the file.

“Are you kidding me?”

“No. If this goes out, what do you think will happen?” Ryutaro rubbed his temples. “Not even Chinen can bail us out on this, even if he is trying to solve it right this moment.” 

“This is a really bad zombie movie plot. You know that right?” The file was lying open on the floor as Yamada looked at Ryutaro, still wide-eyed. Highlighted in yellow was a part of a report that Ryutaro managed access. 

> _Bio-chemical serum, leads to increase in biological strength and increase regeneration abilities._
> 
> _Subject #01248 regenerated a limb in one minute. Increase regeneration lead to decrease in lifespan._
> 
> _Maximum time of survival after exposure: 3 hours._ _Movements even after the cease of vital signs and clear signs of decomposition. Apparent attraction to sound, and living objects. Sees living things as food, especially human._
> 
> _Term used: Zombification. Slow in motion compared to live counterparts._
> 
> _Method of disposal: Cutting off the head, or damaging the brain_. 

“Be careful not to be caught, Yama-chan. Who knows what papa Nakajima would do to you.” Ryutaro’s face was expressionless, but Yamada knows better. They have grown up together in this organisation, shedding tears, sweat, and blood together at the age of three. They had dirtied their hands together. 

They are brothers, unrelated by blood.

And Yamada understands. He knows Ryutaro is worried about him. He knows about how such assassinations could go very wrong  _(just like the one where Ryutaro’s partner got killed, which led to Ryutaro moving to the intelligence to make use of his hacking skills)_. “I’ll be fine, Ryuu.”

“Yeah, Yama-chan. Come back after you are done alright?”

 

* * *

 

Yamada had decided that if he were to do this, it would be in the middle of the night. His target would probably be sleeping and that would give him a relatively painless death  _(or at least he would be dead before he knows his throat has been slit)_. He had his ear piece on with the mouth piece attached, “Ryuu, is the security system disabled yet?” The sound of fingers drumming on the keyboard could be heard, before Yamada received the okay for infiltration. 

He had skilfully scaled the garden wall before he manoeuvred himself up to the second floor of the house. If he wasn’t here on a mission, Yamada would take time and admire how spacious the whole structure is. When he landed on the balcony, Yamada cursed in his head. Of course things are not going to go all smoothly for him.

To his worst luck, his target, Nakajima Yuto, was wide awake and standing right on the balcony Yamada landed on. Before Yuto could scream and call for security, Yamada had pulled Yuto and covered his mouth, knife on his neck. “If you utter a sound, I am going to slit your throat right now.” 

It took Yamada a few seconds to realise that Yuto never did struggle; not when Yamada landed on the balcony, not when Yamada is holding a knife close to his throat. Yuto had tugged Yamada’s hand down, signalling to him that he wants to speak. Once Yamada moved his hand away, Yuto had turned his body so he could look at the intruder in the eye. “Are you here to kill me?” It was said with a smile, and that surprised Yamada. His voice was deep, and it was soft like he didn’t want anyone to know Yamada was there as well.

“What if I said yes? Are you going to silently let me kill you?” 

“Go ahead. If my death can solve anything, it would be worth it.” Yuto’s eyes diverted to Yamada’s hair and like an afterthought, he said, “Your hair is so pretty, Mr. Assassin.”

“If I die, maybe I can stop father in doing the horrible things he’s doing right now.” There was a small smile on Yuto’s lips, and Yamada froze. This person was not just a rich kid. He knows what is happening and wants it to change.

This person was not alright with what his father is doing. “You know what your father is doing?”

“Of course. He doesn’t say it, but I can still access information without him knowing.” Yamada lowered his knife a little, and Yuto motioned for them to seat. Maybe it was out of shock, or maybe because he wants to know _(or maybe Yamada’s heart aches a little for this man in front of him)_ , Yamada kept his knife and sat with Yuto. “I assume you are here because of the human experimentation that led to zombies.” 

“What if i am?”

“I am guessing this is some assassin protocols of ‘what-ifs’, but that isn’t the only thing that is going on.” Pain could be seen in Yuto’s eyes, and Yamada felt like he should protect this person instead of killing this person. “He’s distributing drugs, involved in money laundering, political revolt, and I think illegal weaponry.” 

“I should die, if I could’ve stopped him, this wouldn’t have happened.”

The next thing that happened shocked them both, Yamada slapped Yuto on the cheek. Yamada clenched his throbbing fist, “I shouldn’t be saying this, but you  _don’t deserve to die_.” 

Before they can say anything, an explosion happened and the next thing Yamada hears was through his ear piece.

“Yama-chan. The facility that the Nakajima Corporation was holding the biochemical experiments exploded. It might be the start of a zombie apocalypse.” 

 

* * *

 

Yamada had pushed Yuto into his room and make him change. “Get some clothes, and whatever that is useful or important. We need to get out of here.” Yuto had listened, knowing full well that the only building that could’ve exploded in that general direction was a facility owned by the Nakajima Corporation. 

When Yuto was done, he was promptly thrown over Yamada’s shoulder before he was flying down the balcony and over the garden wall. After running a few more blocks down, Yamada had unlocked a car and thrown Yuto in before getting into the driver’s seat. “Ryuu, I’m bringing a guest back. Help me with the entry.”

Yuto could vaguely make out a “I hate you” and a “you owe me at least five favours for this”, and Yamada stepped on the engine.

Looking out of the window, Yuto could see many lights flickering on, the explosion was close and many of the residents were concerned about what is happening. 

“I hope this could be contained.” 

“You should know better what are the chances, Nakajima.”

 

* * *

 

> This is Tanaka reporting live on the scenes. A facility belonging to the Nakajima Corporation exploded just an hour ago. As you can see, the fire fighters are now trying to control the flames. There was no casualties due to the timing.
> 
> Wait! There is someone coming out of the flames! A fire fighter has patted down the fire on the man. AH! What is happening? The man just bit the fire fighter? There are more people coming out of the fire. They are moving slowly even if they are on fire, what is happening?
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.
> 
> _(end of live footage)_

* * *

 

“Please tell me why did you bring your target back?” Ryutaro was at the entrance of the base when Yamada reached. Looking at the taller man, Ryutaro shoved a lanyard to him, “Keep this on at all times when you are in there. If you don’t, we wouldn’t be able to guarantee your survival.” With that, Ryutaro turned and walked back into the base. 

“Does Hikaru know about the outbreak of the zombie virus?” Yamada had quickly moved to match Ryutaro’s pace, with Yuto lagging a little behind. The intelligence agent clicked his tongue in annoyance, “I reported it to him right after i told you to get your ass out of the Nakajima household.”

“Excuse me,” 

Both Yamada and Ryutaro stopped in their tracks, turning their attention to yuto. “I have the whole Nakajima Corporation database, so I was thinking if your organisation wants access to it. It might help with the zombie outbreak?” Yuto had blinked and smiled uncomfortably. 

“WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME EARLIER? HAND IT TO ME. I NEED TO PASS CHINEN THE SERUM’S DATA,” Yuto had hastily dug his bag and passed a hard drive to Ryutaro, who darted away immediately, screaming for Chinen.

“You’ll be bunking in my room, come on.” Yamada pulled Yuto’s hand, leading him to his room.

“Take the bed, you should be tired.”

“Are you sure, ehrm.”

“Yamada. Yamada Ryosuke. And yes, just do it, I can sleep on the floor.”

“Get some sleep, Hikaru would be drilling you when you get up. If that isn’t enough, Chinen and Ryutaro would probably be asking you tons of questions as well.”

“Thank you, Yamada.”

“Thank me after we solve this pending apocalypse and survive.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i did not expect to write anything more about this au, but writing it is really fun. so there would be more world building, but feel free to read each one of them individually. i will probably organise them in chronological order when i finish this _(will i even finish this)_
> 
> i hope you've had fun reading this like i've had fun writing it!


End file.
